


Red

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, Red - Freeform, painting nails, sassy rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader paints Rowena's nails.





	Red

“Why red?”

“Don’t you like it?”

“I do,” Rowena said, “but they’ve been red for two weeks now. Don’t ye think it’s time for a change?”

You chuckled at her comment. Rowena owned more nail polishes than you did clothes. She had a large bag solely for them; sometimes you joked she could open a little store.

“Nope,” you said, popping the P. “I like them when they’re red. Makes you look hot–,” she raised an eyebrow, prompting you to add: “–ter.”

That made her to pull on a smug smirk. She could be such a bitch at times, but you loved her nonetheless. As a matter of fact, it was that very same bitchiness that drew you to her. You liked a good challenge, and there was none better than a sassy witch with hidden depths you couldn’t wait to explore.

To this day on, you didn’t regret a thing.

“Fine,” she gave in. “But only for a few more days. Then I’m paintin’ them purple.”

You squealed like an overexcited fangirl at a comic con. You took her hands into yours, laying a kiss on her knuckles before reaching for the blood red nail polish you’d prepared.

She had beautiful hands; small and delicate, with thin fingers that may have appeared fragile, but could – and have – squeeze the life out of a person just fine. Nothing was sexier than those little veins that gave away her true age. You loved tracing them, feeling them with the tips of your fingers, and pressing loving kisses to them.

“So pretty,” you commented as you finished applying the nail polish. Her nails were red once again, as dark as dried blood. You gave them a few blows, willing them to dry faster.

“Of course. Why’d ye think I bought that color?”

“Sassy girl,” you teased.

“Always,” she retorted playfully.

Once you were certain her nails were dry, you brought her hand to your face, laying its top against your cheek. “Your skin is so _soft.”_ Nothing in the world could compare to the feel of its smoothness against yours.

You basked in it, drowning in the warmth of her touch. You loved feeling her all over you, so close as if you were her and she were you, your bodies breathing in synchronicity, hearts beating as one.

“Aye,” she said, looking at you with desire equal to yours. “Takin’ care of yerself is important.”

“It is,” you agreed.

You kissed her hand, your tongue tracing the vein over her knuckles. She shivered, letting out a satisfied moan, prompting you to continue. You trailed kisses up her arm, your lips worshipping every inch of skin they touched.

You stopped when you found her neck, planting gentle kisses to the sweet spot just under her ear; a spot that made her weak and always left her a trembling mess begging for more. After Lucifer’s morbid fascination with her neck, she’d grown sensitive to it, so you always took your time to ease her in on what you intended to do.

Her response was a needful groan, followed by her hand pressing against your back to bring you closer. Your lips vibrated as they brushed along her vein, little beats of her heart pounding against them. Your warm tongue marked the little spot, and you captured it with your lips, suckling hard.

Rowena gasped, her fingers tangling in your hair and pushing you in, prompting you to continue.

“Y/N.” Your name fell from her lips in a content purr.

“You okay?” you inquired as you released her and resumed kissing her up, all the way over to her chin.

“Aye,” she mumbled, lost in pleasure you’d given her.

You cupped her cheeks, taking in her beauty. She was far from some Photoshopped fashion magazine girl, and that was part of the reason you liked her so much. Her pointy nose, thin features, and cute little wrinkles made her all the more beautiful than all those models who looked pretty much the same.

She was one of a kind. No one could compare to the perfection that was her.

A jolt of electricity passed through you as your lips connected with hers. She instantly pulled you in to deepen it, kissing you like she never had before; passionately, hungrily, begging for more. She was usually the one to take the lead, and for a short moment you were scared that you would mess it up. All your worries dissipated the instant a lustful gasp escaped her enchanting lips, urging you to kiss harder.

“That was… wow,” you whispered when you parted, gasping for breath that kept escaping you.

“Wow, indeed,” she said. She gave you a look of adoration, the same one you always gave her. “I love ye, Y/N.”

You smiled brightly. “Love you, too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Editors: [OswinTheStrange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/) and [BewitchedSquirrel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BewitchedSquirrel/)  
> 


End file.
